Wagrran's past returns
by zero543
Summary: Harry potter has been dead for a year now, now he is back and alive as Waggran Jedi master of the Old republic, Wagrran is based off from my Jedi Sage from Swtor
1. Chapter 1

Hello fanfic peeps and welcome to my newest fic Wagrran's past life it's a harry potter and swtor crossover. This will take place during the fifth year.

Here's Chapter 1

Defender Corvette living quarters

Jedi Master Wagrran a.k.a. the Barsen'thor was meditating in his bed room, he has finished his business on Makeb by evacuating its people due to the planet's surface breaking apart, Supreme Chancellor Saresh got angry at them since they did not tell her about but due to the advice that Wagrran gave her she decided to give them a second chance to govern themselves.

But Wagrran had a past life, he was formerly known as Harry James Potter of Earth.

His meditation was interrupted when his wife/student Nadia Grell came in. "Master, we have arrived at the coordinates in the vision you shared with us." Said Nadia.

"Has the planet's sensors detected us?" asked Wagrran.

"No the Ships cloaking device is operational, we have detected a landing zone, there's a farm field near a shack." Answered Nadia.

"Then take us down." Said Wagrran.

"Got it." Said Nadia as she left and headed for the cockpit.

Weasley household England

Things have not been easy for the Weasley family ever since the will reading of Harry James Potter, they got nothing because Harry found out that Dumbledore was paying them to be his family figure along with making Ginny being his wife needless to say when the DMLE found out about this along with Gringotts, they closed off both the Dumbledore's vault and theirs and were stripped of their magic making them mere muggles and most of all Dumbledore committed suicide.

Bill and fleur got married and moved to France since he has disowned himself from the family line, Charlie moved back to Romania because he too disowned himself from the family line, only Fred, George, Arthur, Percy, Charlie, and Bill can do magic because they weren't involved in their scheme but as for Ginny, Ron and Molly they can't.

Hermione got her memory wiped and got expelled from Hogwarts, her wand got snapped so she can never do magic again, Ron and Ginny too.

The Five Weasley family members were eating breakfast until heard a screech coming from their farm field, they went out and saw my starship landing, the loading ramp came down and the door opened, out came Wagrran, Nadia, Tharan Cedrax, Lt. Felix Iresso, Fio, T7-01 and Kira Carson

"Who are you?" asked Arthur as he and Percy pointed their wands at them

Wagrran sighed and said "It's been a long time….. Mr. Weasley."

"How do you know my husband?" asked Molly

"I know him because we meet during my third year at Hogwarts, allow me to introduce myself my name is Wagrran F.K.A. Harry James Potter." Answered Wagrran as he pulled his hood down.

"Ok When were you born?" asked Ginny

"July, 31 1980, in Godric's hallow, Parents are James and lily potter." Answered Wagrran

"What was the name of your owl?" asked Ron

"Hedwig." Answered Wagrran

"He's Harry alright." Confirmed Arthur

"You got some nerve coming back here after what you have done and thanks to you, Dumbledore is dead, Ginny, Hermione and I are expelled from Hogwarts." said Ron

"What I did was justified when I found out that _Dumbledore _paid you with my money from my vault, I decided to commit suicide with the killing curse along with killing my _relatives _with remote controlled C4 and besides Harry James Potter is dead, call me Wagrran or Wag, the female next to me is my wife, Nadia, the female with the armor plates is my Daughter Fio so basically you, your Family and Hermione got what you deserved." Countered Wagrran

This got Ron pissed, he, Molly, and Ginny charged at me only to be pushed back by his force wave.

"Get this through your fucking skulls, I'm not some weak mined boy anymore, I am Wagrran, Jedi Master and Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order, charge at me again and I'll order Felix, Doc and Tharan to stun you three." Said Wagrran

"So what's with the beard?" asked Percy

"Old age Perce tends to happen when you're in a different universe." Said Wagrran

"So what has changed?" asked Wagrran

"Well Voldemort is back, the ministry has confirmed it, Amelia Bones is the new Minister of Magic, and Professor McGonagall is the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, I'll floo her." Answered Percy as he went back inside the house and called her.

Five minutes later

Minerva McGonagall came through and headed straight to my ship.

"It's been a long time…. Professor or should I call you Headmistress." Said Wagrran

"Mr. Potter you're alive." Said McGonagall as she is starting to have an anxiety attack.

Doc went to her and gave her a sedative to calm her down, she took a few deep breaths to regain her composer.

"Indeed I am and that name Harry James Potter is dead to me, its Wagrran now." Said Wagrran

Wagrran activated his lightsaber and said "we got company."

Several death eaters appeared, Lucius, Peter and Bellatrix is among them.

"Hello Malfoy come to lose to me again." Said Wagrran

"Potter so you are alive, I should have known you would fake your own death." Sneered Lucius

"Nice to see you too and by the way, Harry James Potter is dead call me Wagrran." said Wagrran as he activated his force armor.

"Enough talk everyone ATTACK!" Commanded Lucius as he and the other death eaters opened fired with curses, hexes and stunners.

Wagrran. Nadia, Fio and Kira charged at them with their Lightsabers while Cedrax, Felix, T7-01 and Doc picked them off with their Blasters.

Doc set his Blaster to stun and fired at Peter which hit him and knocked him out.

Wagrran activated his force quake and killed several death eaters, Fio threw her Lightsaber and sliced several death eaters in half.

Bella and Lucius disappeared and reappeared with Molly, Ginny and Ron.

"Potter drop your weapon or these three die." Demanded Bella

"Go ahead kill them they mean nothing to me." Said Wagrran as he saw their surprised looks.

"Now this is new potter not caring about the blood traitors." Said Bella

"It is new, they been stealing my momey when I was Harry and when I found out tommy had a piece of his soul inside me I decided to commit suicide by using the killing curse along with blowing up my muggles relative's house with it since they were inside." Said Wagrran

"Wow didn't know you had it in you Harry." Said Voldemort as he appeared.

"Hello Tom." Said Wagrran as he pointed his lightsaber at them.

"So Harry Potter the boy who lived graces us with his presence and he's married a being from the stars." Said Voldemort.

"Yeah well those muggles did treated me as their slave and they abused me to death, hell they even tried to abandon me." Confessed Wagrran as he saw his snake charged at him.

He sliced its head off causing Voldemort to be in pain.

"Damn you potter you destroyed yet another one of my Horcruxes again well savior it I will kill you. Death eaters retreat." Ordered Voldemort as he, Lucius, Bella and the remaining death eaters disappeared with Molly, Ron and Ginny.

"Freeze Magical Law Enforcement." Said Tonks

"Hello Tonks it's been a while." Said Wagrran

"Harry is that you." Asked Tonks

"Yeah it's me but call me Wagrran, the name Harry is dead to me." Said Wagrran

"Ok Wagrran those dead death eaters did you do all that?" asked Tonks

"Yeah I did." Answered Wagrran

"Well then good job after all we are at war." Said Tonks

"Well it's about time that Madam Bones is doing something for once." Said Wagrran

"Wagrran we have got a confession out of Peter, he told us everything him betraying your parent's location to Voldemort so in other words Sirius Black is now pardoned for him crimes." Stated Tonks

"Good bring him here." Commanded Wagrran

"As you wish." Said Tonks as she left for his house.

Defender Starship Lounge area

"Hello pup." Greeted Sirius

"Hello Sirius, it's good to see you again, do you hate me for giving Molly, Ron and Ginny to Tommy and his merry men? Asked Wagrran as he saw him shook his head giving him a no answer.

"No Molly had her chance to change her ways, she has failed to do so and she broke the muggle and Magical Equality law." Answered Sirius as he walked away.

Surry cemetery England

Wagrran entered the cemetery and saw Dudley's Gang and Marge, ever since Dudley died in the explosion of his home, his second in command Piers took over as gang leader as for marge let's just say that she looks like shit he alcohol can do that to a person. Wagrran walked over to them and looked at their graves, _"I'm sorry Bid D, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia but you gave me no other choice, you kept beating me up for no reason so you had to die and pay for your sins along with your crimes against me since Dumbledore kept bailing you out I had no choice but to kill you." Thought Wagrran_

"Hey who are you old man?" asked Piers as his gang surround him.

"Wagrran I'm a friend of the Dursleys, What happened to them?" he asked

"House explosion, the freak died with them." Said Marge

"I'm sorry to hear that, at least their Nephew is in heaven right now." Said Wagrran

"What do you mean in Heaven, he did bad things I'm glad he's dead." Said Marge

"Really well guess again _Aunt Marge_." Said Wagrran as he pull down his hood and activated his lightsaber.

"You you're supposed to be dead." Said Marge as she looked like she's seen a ghost.

"Well guess again bitch I'm still alive, this is for setting your dog on me." Said Wagrran as he sliced her head off.

He then looked at Piers and his gang and used his force quake to kill them.

He walked up to Piers who was still alive. "This is for beating the shit out of me!" Said Wagrran as he implied him with his lightsaber.

He pulled his hood back over his head and walked away, he then detonated an explosive to destroy both their bodies and the Dursley's grave stones.

"Master Jedi was that really necessary?" asked Felix

"They abused me when I was Harry James Potter they don't deserve a grave stone." Answered Wagrran

His Holo-communicator ranged, he answered it and saw Doc.

"Master Jedi I did some research on this Dumbledore fellow and guess what, he's still alive." Said Doc

"Where is he now?" asked Wagrran

"He's living in a store called the hog's head its owned by his brother, since its August 28th which is today, you can get to it by taking a train called the Hogwarts express." Said Doc

"Good keep me posted on anything else that is related to our mission, once we've killed Dumbledore and Voldemort for good we are leaving and returning to Tython." Ordered Wagrran

"Got it Master Jedi, Doc out." Said Doc as he ended the transmission.

"Where to now dear?" asked Nadia

"We're going to stop at Godrics Hallow." Said Wagrran as he, Felix and Nadia disappeared.

Godric's Hallow

Wagrran, Nadia and Felix appeared in Godrics Hallow and headed to the graveyard. "Nadia, Felix guard the entrance do not let ANYONE approach." Dais Wagrran

"Got it boss." Said Felix

Wagrran went to his parent's gravestone, he then got on his knees and touched it. "_Mum, Dad it's me I'm now married and had a girl I wish you could see her." _Thought Wagrran

"**You are not alone Wagrran." **said Lily

Wagrran got up and saw his parents force ghosts. "Mum, Dad I have missed you." Said Wagrran

"**We know son, you may not be Harry James Potter anymore but you're still our son." **Said James

"I've killed a lot of people that are from the stars." Said Wagrran

"**You did it to protect them." **Said Lily

"Dumbledore sent me to live with your sister instead of Sirius, but they're dead now all four of them." Confessed Wagrran

"**You did the right thing, they abused you and you wanted justice simple as that." **Said James

"**James the suns coming up we need to go."** Said Lily

"I guess this is goodbye." Said Wagrran seeing them nod.

"**Goodbye my son and May the Force be with you." **Said Lily as she and James disappeared in a bright light.

September 1th Kings cross Station Platform 9 ¾

"Alright here's the plan, I'll go on the train on my own; you guys land the ship in the outskirts of Hogsmeade and stay on the ship, we'll kill the old man on Halloween Night." Explained Wagrran

"Got it Master Jedi." Said Doc as he ended the transmission

Wagrran heard the train horn. "Well that's my que." Said Wagrran as he got on board.

With that the Hogwarts express headed to its destination.

Wagrran got in a compartment, closed the door and locked it, he then sat Indian style and went into a meditative state.

He was interrupted when the train stopped, he ignited his lightsaber and activated his force armor and force sense. "More death eaters." Muttered Wagrran as he disappeared to the

train's roof.

"If I use the force move Master Satele taught me, the Hogwarts express will be destroyed and the students will be killed too its time I contacted the _Aurora_." Said Wagrran as he got out his communicator and contacted Master Kellian Jaro.

"Master Jaro, this is Wagrran do you read?" asked Wagrran

"Loud and Clear wag what's up?" asked Jaro

"My past life's enemy's men have taken the train hostage, I plan to free the students by using Master Satele Wave Blast the same one she used on Darth Malgus during the battle of Alderaan, requesting several shuttles to evacuate the students and take them to this castle called Hogwarts." Said Wagrran

"Request for shuttle evacuation is granted six shuttles have been dispatched, Havoc Squad has also be dispatched to your location, e.t.a. ten minutes, but you do realize that if you use that move you'll most likely destroy that train." Said Jaro

"I know, that is why Master Satele told me to use it as a last resort and this is a last resort, just make sure that those shuttle are here by the time I've dealt with these death eaters, Wagrran out." Said Wagrran as he ended the transmission.

Wagrran entered the train car next to the one where the death eaters are holding the students hostage, the entrance is guarded by Malfoy, and his goons Crabbe and Goyle.

"It's Potter get him boys." Commanded Draco

Wagrran charged at them and sliced them in half, he used force disarmed on Draco's wand and destroyed it; he then to Draco and used him as a shield and entered the train car.

Bellatrix was going to kill Luna until "Bella drop the knife or I'll drop you're Nephew." Said Wagrran

She turned around and saw him holding his lightsaber close to his neck. She and her death eaters dropped their weapons, Wagrran shoved Draco to Bella and did the Force Wave Blast on them causing the train to shake.

Wagrran looked at the students and said "Listen up that attack I used not only killed Bella, Draco and the Death eaters but it has made this train go off balance so I got two words for you Abondon train."

"But how are we going to get off?" asked Cho

They heard a sound and saw the Republic Shuttles "Does that answer your question." Asked Wagrran

"Everyone get on a shuttle." Commanded Wagrran as he saw the students get on, leaving only Wagrran, Cho, Neville, Luna, and Susan Bones.

"What about us?" asked Luna

She heard another sound and saw a thunderclap, "That's our ride, let's go." Said Wagrran as they boarded Havoc Squads ship.

They shuttles and havoc squad's ship got out there and the Hogwarts express fell off the bridge and was destroyed.

Thunderclap ship lounge

"Ok who are you?" asked Cho

"It's been a long time, guys." Said Wagrran as he pulled down his hood and showed them his green eyes.

"Harry is that you?" asked Luna

"It is but its Wagrran now that name is dead to me." Said Wagrran as he got punched in the face by Neville.

"I deserve that." Confessed Wagrran seeing them nod.

"Where have you been we fought you were dead." Said Cho

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that but there's something you should know, Voldemort had a piece of his soul in me, so I committed suicide by using the killing curse in order to destroy it. Another one of his horcruxes is at Hogwarts, it's related to Ravenclaw I know where it is and I'm going to destroy it." Said Wagrran

Elena Dorne came down and said "Sir we have arrived at Hogwarts and have dropped off the students."

"That's our que guys." Said Wagrran as he and his friends exited the ship.

He then saw the shuttles and the thunderclap flew off and headed back to the Fleet.

Professor McGonagall and Minister Bones came to me with angry looks, "You blew up the Hogwarts Express with Lucius Malfoy's Son, Bellatrix and her death eaters was that really necessary?" asked Amelia

"We are at war Ms. Bones, deal with it." Said Wagrran

"Well since you destroyed the only transport to Hogwarts do you know what I have to say about that…. Good job." Said Amelia seeing the shocked look on his face.

"Let's head to the Great Hall, the feast is about to begin soon." Said McGonagall

Hogwarts Great Hall

Wagrran sat next to Hagrid and was enjoying the food because he hadn't eaten earth food for years. Professor McGonagall got up and started her speech and sent the students to their houses for bedtime.

Wagrran went to Professor McGonagall's office to discuss some things.

Head Mistress office

"Wagrran I asked you to come to my office because Gryffindor has no head of house, so I ask you this will you be their head of house?" asked Minerva

"I accept." Said Wagrran

"Very well as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly you are hereby appointed as head of Gryffindor house effective immediately. Congratulations." Said Minerva

"Thank you Headmistress." Said Wagrran

"Head to Gryffindor tower the head of house bedroom is in the common room." Said McGonagall

She dismissed him and went to Gryffindor tower, he said the password and went inside, he then entered the bedroom and contacted doc.

"Master Jedi I take you made it to your destination?" asked Doc

"Yes I did any updates on our target?" asked Wagrran

"Yes there is it seems that the old man has a group called the Order of the Phoenix, Five members have them, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, and Mad eye Moody, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley were forced to quit bevause they have been recalled to active duty by Amelia Bones, Sirius left because he got pissed at Dumbledore for trying to use you as a tool, Remus did the same thing too as well, which leaves a former death eater by the name of Severus Snape and the old man himself. Orders?" said Doc

"Get some rest and alert the crew, we attack the Hogs head at dawn." Said Wagrran

"And Doc bring Dumbledore to me alive." Said Wagrran

"Got it boss Doc out." Said Doc as he ended the transmission.

"_Soon you will be mine old man, you put me with my mum's sisters family and let them abuse me to death, I will have my revenge." _Thought Wagrran as he went to sleep

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back guys and girls to Wagrrans Past returns

Here's chapter 2

Hogsmeade dawn

Wagrran, Fio, Nadia, Felix, Doc, Kira Carson, Cedrax, Sirius and Remus headed into the village and started to look for the Hogs head, they stopped in the village square and had some breakfast so they can discuss their plan to kill Dumbledore. "Ok everyone know's their part?" asked Wagrran

"Sirius and I will deal with Snape it'll be like old times all over again." Said Remus

"Master Fio and I will be on the rooftop to keep an eye out for any MDLE Officers that are loyal to Dumbledore including his order members." Said Kira

"Felix, Doc, Nadia and I will guard the entrance to the Hogs Head." Said Tharan

"And I know mine, so let's eat after were down move out." Said Wagrran as he pulled out their food supply and started to eat their breakfast.

15 minutes later

They finished their breakfast and went to their positions, wagrran entered the Hog's head and took a seat at the counter. "Fire whiskey please." Said Wagrran

"One fire whiskey coming up." Said Aberforth

"Hey snape I got a bone to pick with you." Said Sirius

"Black you were always a thorn on my side I think it's time to settle this once and for all." Said Snape

"I agree." Said Sirius as he pulled out his wand and threw a stunner at him.

Everyone in the tavern was watching including Aberforth, I activated my force sense and saw Albus on the second floor, Wagrran walked up and used his disturbance force move to break down the door which nobody down stairs heard because they were distracted by the duel between Sirius and snape.

(A/N Play duel of the fates)

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Wagrran and said "Who are you?"

"It's been a long time Dumbledore." Said Wagrran as he pull down his hood to show his green eyes.

"Harry I should have known you would do this." Sneered Dumbledore

"And you _old man_ should not rely on prophecies and boys as tools to beat Voldemort." Countered Wagrran as he ignited his lightsaber.

"What I did was for the greater good." Said Dumbledore as he fired a stunner at him.

"Forget the bravado _Dumbledore _no one's buying it." Said Wagrran as he used force project on him.

Dumbledore put away his wand and took out the Sword of Gryffindor and charged at him. They parried strike after strike, thrust after thrust. They charged at each other, Wagrrans lightsaber came into contact with the Sword of Gryffindor. "I once considered you as a mentor Dumbledore." Said Wagrran grimly as he used his force wave move to push the former headmaster through the wall, they landed in the village square and continued attacking each other with their weapons.

"You should have listen like the good little boy you were." Said Dumbledore as he charged at me again.

"Albus you're greater good plan so far has gotten everyone you know killed." Said Wagrran as he blocked his attack and sent him flying in the air.

They landed in the courtyard of Hogwarts.

"My greater good plan has worked well before, it will work again." Said Dumbledore as he jumped back away from him, he put away the sword and started casting hexes at him.

"THEN YOU ARE LOST!" Yelled Wagrran as he used his force armor to absorb the attacks. He then throw his lightsaber at the pillar where Dumbledore was standing on, Dumbledore landed on his feet and drew his sword again.

They stood apart and looked at each other. "This is the end for you Potter." Said Dumbledore as he charged at him again.

They continued fighting each other until they made it to the entrance to the Great Hall, Wagrran jumped up onto the roof of the Great Hall. "It's over Dumbledore, I have the high ground." Said Wagrran

"You underestimating my power." Said Dumbledore

"Don't try it." Pleaded Wagrran

Dumbledore jumped at him, Wagrran swung his lightsaber and chopped off his left arm and both his legs.

(A/N end duel of the fates, play Anakin vs Obi-Wan and Yoda vs Sidious full sequence)

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Dumbledore screamed so loud the entire Hogwarts Faculty and students came out and gasp at the form of what was once Albus Dumbledore.

"YOU WERE THE LEADER OF THE LIGHT, YOU WERE SUPPPOSED TO BE GOOD, YOU WERE MY GRANFATHER ALBUS I LOVED YOU." Yelled Wagrran

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING I HATE YOU!" yelled Dumbledore

Wagrran approached him, took his wand and the Sword of Gryffindor and destroyed them. "You don't deserve these items." Said Wagrran as he deactivated his lightsaber and walked away leaving the old man to die from blood losss.

(End Anakin vs Obiwan and Yoda vs Sidious full sequence)

End of Chapter 2 yes I know it's a mid-short chapter but chapter 3 will be much longer and this time Darth nox and Darth lachris makes an appearance and forms an alliance with Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back guys and girls to Wagrrans Past returns

This chapter will have Darth Nox, Darth Lachris, their son the Emperors Wraith, Captain M. Quinn, Jaesa Willsaam, lt. Pierce, Andronikos revel, Talos Drellik. This chapter will also be longer as well

Here's chapter 3

Sith Fury Class Interceptor

Darth Nox was meditating in his Chambers until he was rudely interrupted by Captain Quinn. "This better be good Quinn." Warned Nox

"It is my lord, we have arrived at the target coordinates as you request; we have also located a good landing zone for us to land and most of all there's a republic fleet in orbit of the planet, what are your orders?" asked Quinn

"Have the fleet cloak themselves at one of the systems planets known as Saturn, its rings will prevent them from detecting us, and take us down to this house called Riddle Manor." Ordered Nox

"Yes my lord as you wish." Said Quinn as he went to the cockpit.

Riddle Manor

The place is like a fortress, death eaters were guarding the entire area, they heard a screech sound and saw Noxes ship landing in the fields, the death eaters got into position as the loading ramp came down. The doors opened and revealed Darth nox his human companions, his wife Darth Lachris, and his son the Emperors wrath and his human companions.

"Who dares intrude on our lord's land?" demanded Lucius

For that Darth Nox used force Choke on Lucius and said "Silence worm we only came to speak to this Voldemort, take us to him or suffer."

"R right away." gasped Lucius as he was breathing deeply.

They went in to the dining room and Voldemort sitting there. "My lord these people wish to speak to you they said they're from the stars." Said Lucius

"Please take a seat my guests, Yaxley get us some drinks." Commanded Voldemort

"As you wish my lord." Said Yaxley as he left and went to get some refreshments.

"So what brings you to earth?" asked Voldemort

"We have come here to explore the unknown regions until we discovered this man, his ship and crew and a republic fleet in orbit of your planet, do you recognize this man?" asked Nox as he showed him an image of Wagrran

"Yes but he once known as Harry Potter, why do you ask?" asked Voldemort

"He is responsible for killing two of my son's companions and two of my companions, there was a third but he was executed for defecting to the republic." Answered Lachris

"Then we have the same thing in common a hatred of Potter." Said Voldemort

"I take it you know how we can get to him?" asked Nox

"Yes as a matter of fact we have, we have captured three blood traitors follow me." Said Voldemort as he took them to the dungeons

Riddle Manor Dungeons

Inside the dungeons sat Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley and boy do they look like shit, weeks of torture can do that. They're thoughts were interrupted when they saw Voldemort, Nox and his family came in.

Voldemort looked at a death eater standing guard and said "Strap them to the tables."

Three death eaters took them out of their cell and strapped them to three tables.

"Alright you three, I know you know this Jedi name Wagrran, tell me where he is!" demanded Nox

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Ginny as she lied through her teeth.

"I don't like it when people lie to my especially in front of my wife." Said Nox as he used force lighting on her.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ginny

"Tell me where he is!" demanded Lachris as she used force lighting on Ron.

"AAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHH!" screamed Ron

"Ok I'll tell you, He's at a castle called Hogwarts, Lucius will know how to get there please spare us." Pleaded Molly

"Never, Wrath Kill the three." Said Nox

"Dark Council Member Nox, I give the orders not you for I am the Emperors Wrath." Said Darth Purge as he throw his lightsaber killing all three of them.

"Lucius take our guests son to Hogwarts and kill potter." Said Voldemort

"Understood my lord." Said Lucius as he, the emperor's wrath and Jaesa left the dungeons.

Astronomy tower Hogwarts

In the tower stood Wagrran, he was looking out towards the wilderness thinking if this was all worth it, commiting suicide to destroy the piece of voldemort's soul when he was Harry James Potter, returning to finish off Dumbledore and getting justice for his family.

_Flashback_

_Wagrran headed to the great hall to have breakfast, he sat where the staff eats, he was enjoying his food until he was rudely interrupted by pansy Parkinson and her house firing cutting curses at him, Wagrran managed to activate his force armor to absorb the shots. _

"_Can I help you?" asked Wagrran as he ignited his lightsaber_

"_Yeah you can die after what you did_ _to Draco, he was my fiancé and you killed him." Answered Pansy hearing her housemates agreeing with her._

"_I swore to persevere peace and justice in the galaxy I take no pleasure in killing your fiancé." Said Wagrran as he activated his force quake making them lose their balance._

_Professor McGonagall and the school's prefects arrive, they took their wands away and took them to their house and put them under heavy guard._

End flashback

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a fury class interceptor he sounded the alarm and went to the entrance to the great hall. The starship landed in front of him and McGonagall. "Headmistress stay inside this is my fight." Said Wagrran

The starships ramp came down and revealed Darth Purge the Emperors wrath and his apprentice Jaesa, Wagrran and Nadia took out their lightsabers and ignited them.

(A/N play duel of the fates)

"You are not welcomed here sith, surrender and face justice." Commanded Wagrran.

"I don't think so Jedi Scum." Said Purge as he and Jaesa ignited their lightsabers.

"So be it." Said Wagrran as he used his force wave on them.

They charged at each of with their lightsabers which cause an earth quake, Wagrran used project on Jaesa which caused her to be stunned, he then used force push on her causing her to be flown into a pillar. Purge used force choke on Nadia only to be cut ing half by Wagrrans lightsaber. "AAARRRRGGGHHH." Screamed purge as he died

"Damn you Jedi filth." Yelled Jaesa as she took his lightsaber and went into a rage.

She managed to injure both Wagrran and Nadia, she was about to finish them off until "NO!" yelled Fio as she and Kira Carson used force push on her.

(A/N End Duel of the Fates Play Luke vs Vader Final Duel Extended Theme)

They then charged at her strike after strike, they made sure they didn't give her a chance to fight back, fio then used her father's move on her. They pushed her to the ledge, she was about to finish her off until she felt a hand on her, she turned around and saw her father. "Enough she's been beaten, she must stand trail." Said Wagrran

(A/N End Play Luke vs Vader Final Duel Extended Theme, play Binary Sunset Extended - Star Wars Soundtrack)

Fio then looked at her and deactivated her lightsaber and walked away, Felix approached her and cuffed her, Doc and Cedrax checked on Wagrran's and Fio's Injuries and found out that is was minor nothing to serious, Doc gave them some bacta patches and told them to get some rest, Doc went after Fio to talk to her. Two shuttles landed and revealed republic troopers with weapons drawn, they took Jaesa Willsaam into custody and flew off to the _Dantoonie _where it will take her to Tython for trail.

(End Binary Sunset extended)

End of Chapter 3

Until then review rate and comment


End file.
